Let Love In
by KarenH
Summary: Lois thinks about how Clark proposed. Fic banner -


Lois always wondered what it would feel like to be truly loved by someone. Irrevocably, unconditionally, to the point where she now couldn't tell fully where he ended and she began. From the moment they met there was something there; she'd never been able to put her finger on it. It just existed and she never questioned it, but lying in his bed wrapped in his arms as the winter sun rose outside, she wondered if on some subconscious level it had been love at first sight. Over the years different people had made comment on how they interacted with each other, they'd clearly been in denial. Maybe they had been but now, thinking about it as she looked down at the diamond ring on her finger, maybe they'd had to go through everything they did in order to be in this moment.

Lois had never believed in fate or destiny, but now, she wasn't so sure. Finding a naked guy in a cornfield seemed random at the time, now not so much.

Shifting in his arms she glanced at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. Who knew back then they'd end up here, they'd be together, both as partners at work and as a couple. A newly engaged couple, she had to correct herself wondering if she'd get used to that label, considering they'd only been engaged for about 9 hours.

They'd been out for dinner and gone for a walk, her hand in his. She hadn't been aware of where exactly they'd been walking until Clark stopped her beside a phonebooth. Well, not just any phonebooth, their phonebooth.

_Before he'd had the chance to say anything she turned to him and said, "Hey, haven't been here for a while". See laughed, "I guess once I finally knew there didn't seem much point in keeping up the phone pretense."_

"_Not really". He admitted. "This is where it all changed for me". Clark began with a smile, "Or at least when I became aware that it was becoming more difficult to deny I had feelings for you. We'd grown closer ever since I started working at the Planet and our relationship changed. We had our moments, like at Chloe's wedding, but it never truly hit me until that first phonecall. Somehow I needed you to know that other side of me, to know all of me."_

"_I don't know Smallville, I think I had a pretty good handle on you even before then." She interjected with a grin._

"_True, but until that moment it felt like something had been missing. The more I let you into that part of my life, the more I felt like this huge hole was being filled. Then you disappeared for those three weeks. I tried desperately to find you." Clark brings his hand up to cup her cheek, his voice sincere. "It was only when you turned up out of the blue that I realized, I was falling in love with you." He said with a light shrug of his shoulder. "There's not a day goes by where I'm not thankful to have you in my life, to know that you love me, no matter what."_

_He paused and Lois began to interrupt, "Clark…" _

"_Lois, from the moment I met you, all you have ever done is accept me for who I am." He continues as he notices her eyes begin to water. "You've never asked or expected anything from me in return. No matter if I'm the small town farm boy, the cub reporter or The Blur. All I know is, you're what makes me happy." Removing his hand from her cheek, he pulled something out of his pocket. "You're the one person who gives me the strength to make it through everything." _

_Clark moved onto one knee before her. "I love you and I guess what I'm saying is, Lois Lane, will you marry me"? He asked with a huge smile, his voice hopeful. _

_Lois Lane had been stunned very few times in her life. The last time being almost on this very spot, when she learned that the man she loved, the man before her now was The Blur. It was only now that she noticed the diamond engagement ring in his hand. _

_Blinking, to stop the tears from falling, Lois finally found her voice and with a grin replied, "Yes"._

_Clark leapt to his feet bringing the hand that held hers up to caress her check as their lips crashed together in a searing kiss. _

Thinking about it now it was fitting that he proposed in the location he had, and while it may not have been in the best part of the city, it was a location that played a huge role in their relationship.

She was broken from her train of thought when he stirred beside her, the fingers of his right hand moving to lace with those of her left hand.

"Checking it wasn't a dream"? She asked.

He laughed, "Hmm, seemed too good to be true".

She let's go of his hand, hooking one of her legs over his and moves closer to him cupping his face. "Good morning," Lois says before kissing his cheek and he starts to lightly stroke her inner thigh.

"Oh I think it is." He says as he continues to stroke her thigh while his hand moves to caress her breast.

"Mmm." She mumbles against his cheek, before trailing kisses to his chin. "That feels good."

He moves his hands between her legs, teasing her. She strokes his semi-erect length as their lips meet, as though they were in battle. Lips parting, tongues crashing, moans escaping.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck, kissing, sucking and blowing on the flesh there as he dips two fingers inside of her.

"Clark I-" She begins, biting her lip to stop herself from calling out, as she tried to stay in control.

"Lo…" He starts, his voice evidently affected by his breathing and he too, tries to retain control as he kisses her cheek. "I want you." He told her, his breath warm against her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

She squeezed his hard cock before devouring his lips, forcing her tongue in his mouth as she rolled back against the soft mattress and he followed her. Clasping one of his hands in hers he trailed his tongue down her neck, circling his tongue around one of her erect nipples, withdrawing his fingers from her core.

She placed her free hand at the back of his head, "Clark?" Lois questioned, stroking his nape and he kissed his way back to her mouth before stopping to look in her eyes.

He shifted his position, leaning above her as she raises her knees off of the bed, hooking one leg around his and as he entered her, his name fell from her lips in a whisper, "Clark."

Clark let her adjust a little before pushing in further, kissing her cheek, her nose and her lips. She was already so wet for him; he knew she wouldn't last too long.

She rocked her hips against his, indicating for him to move and he did. Rocking into her as she continued to raise her hips off of the bed, slamming into him. Lois bit her lip, knowing she wasn't going to last long before exploding and her pace quickened.

"Lois…Lo…Lois." He half whispered against her ear as he too felt the tension mounting as Lois grasped at the comforter.

His pace quickened too and she dug her heals into the bed. "I… Clark, I…" She began breathlessly, but couldn't seem to finish as the orgasm wracked her body and her head fell back against the pillow. The only sound that escaped her was his name, lingering around the curvature of her lips.

He came right after she did, slamming into her once more, before relaxing then collapsing on top of her. Afterwards, they lay wrapped around each other; he was still inside her, their heavy breathing all that filled the room.

The comfortable silence enveloped them as he laced his fingers through hers, leaning up so his weight wasn't fully on her.

"I guess since we have the day off, we should probably notify people about the new status of our relationship." Clark said before stealing a kiss.

"I don't know Smallville, I like the idea of it just being you and me in the know for today." She said mischievously biting her lip, while drawing imaginary circles on the contours of his back.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked, a hint of worry entering his voice.

"No!" She emphatically answered. "We'll tell everyone else tomorrow, I think we still have some celebrating of our own to do first." She finished, rocking her hips against his, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh". Clark mouthed before bringing his lips down to linger against hers. "I like the way you think".

The end.


End file.
